Not a happy ending
by Evedina
Summary: Title says it all (I've never said that before). I guess this is a T, don't know, awful with rating and summaries. It's Sherlock and Mycroft after the events of Reichenbach. Johnlock mentioned.


A/N: One should not go back to watching Reichenbach over and over again, it only leads to heartbreak and fanfics that don't really have a plot and aren't more than random words put together. But here it is. Oh how I've missed writing.

"Goodbye John." I love you. I wanted to say it so badly. I felt it with every cell of my body and if I only could have prolonged the call… To keep listening to his voice, oh that soothing melody that had taken me from the point where I actually wanted to jump off of a rooftop to the point where I would do that and more, whatever it took, to keep him save.

Of course there were Hudson and Lestrad as well, but there was no mistaking that the reason he was doing all this was one doctor Watson. John Watson, the love of his life, though he had never actually told him and John was so thick about some things that he'd never deduce it.

Sherlock sat in a large armchair in front of a lit fireplace, thinking about his fall. The hurt he had heard in John's voice had almost made him stop. He had almost given in, almost told John everything, just to make the hurt go away. But he couldn't. At the cemetery it was already easier, but even there the deep need to walk over to the blond man and take him in his arms, kiss his temple and tell him that it alright had been present. John would never forgive Sherlock for this, the detective thought as he very unlike himself sighed and fell deeper into the chair. Then again there was always the possibility that Sherlock would never get to ask for forgiveness. His plan didn't necessarily involve a happy ending and he knew it.

"Happy with yourself now, are you?"

Damn you Mycroft, Sherlock thought but didn't say a thing. His older brother sat down to the chair next to his and stared the detective until Sherlock gave in and gave him a glance.

"I'm sorry. There, I said it."

"I didn't ask for it, nor do I care for it" Sherlock said and kept staring at the fire.

"And I didn't care saying it, but there it is."

They sat in silence for what would've seemed like an eternity to a normal person. To them it wasn't anywhere near the longest they had spent not talking while being alone in the same room together.

"If you don't look after him…"

"Please Sherlock, give me some credit. I am after all…"

"Don't interrupt me! If you don't look after him… You know what I can do, the lengths I am willing to go." Sherlock gave his brother a stern look and the older man nodded. "I want to hear you say it."

"I will look after your Doctor Watson for you."

"And make sure that no harm comes to him."

"And make sure that no harm comes to him, though that might be a tad difficult seeing how he has spent a great deal of his time with the man who doesn't understand what self-preservation is all about."

"And you understand that if you fail to keep him safe it won't matter how many of the queen's men come looking for your body, they'll never find it."

"Yes, I understand" Mycroft said, rolling his eyes but knowing full well that his younger brother meant what he said. "You do realize that there is a possibility that the person he needs to be saved from might be himself?" Mycroft asked warily.

"Yes."

"And if that happens to be the situation?"

"Keep him safe."

"For you."

Sherlock didn't answer his brother's implied question but simply got up and cast upon him one last look.

"Keep me informed" the detective said, got his coat and started walking towards the doors while pulling it on.

"Stay alive" Mycroft said the concern he felt for his brother slipped into his voice. "Promise me you'll try."

"I will."

It would take a long while before the two brothers would meet each other again. That time there would be no talk, simply the knowledge of a broken promise and a body laid down to rest. It would be, as Sherlock had suspected when all this had started, not a happy ending.

A/:N Ooooooh…. I actually managed write a oneshot, I wasn't sure I had it in me. Then again when I started writing I had no idea this would turn into a Sherlock/Mycroft story. Anyhoo… Feedback is always appreciated, maybe your reviews will even inspire me to write more J


End file.
